The Sick TimeLord
by Me And The Time Vortex
Summary: Did you ever wonder if the Doctor or his companions got sick? Or hurt? What would happen then? Basically this story will have a load of short stories explaining what would happen.
1. The Sick Doctor

** Hello people! You may have read my other story 'Life after the Weeping Angels' but if you haven't, you really should. Anyway, hope you enjoy these. If you think any of the characters are behaving wrong, please tell me! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

**Disclaimer: I really would like to own Doctor Who but unfortunately I don't. The characters/aliens I use in this story are not mine as for my other stories.**

* * *

River danced around the console room of the TARDIS as she gracefully switched some switches and pressed buttons. The TARDIS was hovering in space right now and she just parked it right in front of the Orion Nebula. It was her favourite. She had always found it romantic. Just as she was about to call for the Doctor, he came walking into the console room.

_Sniff_

"So! Where are we going today?" He croaked.

River looked at him with curiosity for the billionth time. He had a sore throat judging from his voice and he had a red runny nose. His nose was almost the same colour as his red bow tie. He was sick. The Doctor was sick. Which was a bit ironic as he was called the Doctor.

"You're sick aren't you?" River asked him as he circled the console.

He paused for a second. "What? Me? No. No way River," He smiled but nevertheless he still had that annoying croaky voice.

_Sniff_

"You can't go anywhere when you're sick, Doctor" River said as she neared the Doctor.

"Try and stop me," He croaked with a grin. He activated a button on the console.

"I will," River replied as she deactivated the button. Without warning, she grabbed his hand and she skipped to the front of the TARDIS with one hand on the door. She looked at him.

_Sniff_

"You have something to show me?" He asked, his voice was getting worse and he now sounded like he had a blocked nose. River smiled and pulled upon the door, then pulled the other door open. She smiled as she witnessed the nebula.

The Doctor smiled.

"The Orion Nebula, can't go wrong with it,"

_Sniff_

They continued to marvel at the beauty of the Orion Nebula until the Doctor sniffed again. That was the limit for River.

"Right, that's it," She said closing the doors and turning to see the Doctor. "You are staying in bed until you feel better,"

The Doctor was just about to reply something witty and smart but River cut him off short.

"No complaining. I'll take care of you but from now on, no more travelling till you feel better,"

The Doctor groaned in reply. _Sniff._

They stared at each other and River wondered if this is what she should do.

_Cough cough._

_Sniff._

That's it. It was final.

"You're useless," She said with a smile.

The Doctor smiled back.

"Now, bedtime for you," River said as she walked to the console.

The Doctor looked back at her.

_Sniff. _


	2. Shakespeare

** Hello, just to thank you for a successful start to the story, I have given you two chapters in one day! Wow, you guys are lucky! Again, be sure to read my other FanFiction 'Life after the Weeping Angels' As it really is a great story. Thanks for the reviews and the follows and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

The Doctor being his normal hyper self, running around the magnificent console of the TARDIS pressed down buttons and pulled levers. The TARDIS groaned as it travelled back in time. The Doctor wanted to see Shakespeare again. No matter how many times he had been in the Globe Theatre, he could never get bored. Shakespeare, the genius. The Doctor whooped and laughed as the TARDIS shook. He was excited, even though he was alone. Just a bit alone. Not lonely, but he did need someone.

The TARDIS thumped onto hard surface and landed. The Doctor rushed to the front door and opened it. He expected a smelly old street with people dressed in rags and doing smelly old jobs. But not this time.

Instead of a smelly old street, the TARDIS had landed on a clean empty street with no one around. The Doctor was sure he entered the right coordinates.

"21st century," He muttered under his breath. He frowned, why had the TARDIS taken him here?

The TARDIS groaned a little and the Doctor stared at it for a moment. He stroked the outside door and asked in a low tone.

"Are you not feeling well, hey? Don't worry," He muttered.

"I'll fix you" He added with a smile. And with that he entered the TARDIS, closing the door behind him.

As the TARDIS materialised, Martha Jones walked around the corner and swore that she heard the TARDIS. Instantly, she had turned around and started to frantically search for it. Nothing was there. It was just an empty street.

She sighed. She had missed him but she knew that she and her family were better without him. As she walked towards her door and put her key in the lock she wondered.

_It would be nice to see Shakespeare again. _


	3. He's Cut

** Hello! This one is with the 10th and Rose instead of the 11th. I'll tell you if which doctors and companions I will use in the A/N's. I like this fic to be honest. It's like a proper episode bit at the start but I shall tell you no more! Read on and find out for yourself! Plus, if you want to give me suggestions and ideas of what to do for future fics, please so! I will credit you for any ideas! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

The Doctor _really _wished that he wore his brown pin striped suit instead of his blue one today. Blue was not exactly blending in with the forest. He was crouching behind a bush, hiding from the natives that weren't exactly friendly.

He heard the natives yelling out a death cry as they found him crouching. He took this as a 'run!' signal. Within a flash, he was running towards the direction in which he _thought _he landed his TARDIS. If he make a mistake, surely the natives would feast on him tonight. That was the thing with so many planets. You couldn't remember _all _the languages spoken in the universe. If only he could communicate to these people, then he wouldn't be running through the forest at high speed and running away from hungry village men who thought he was dinner.

He had been running for about a minute now and the death cries of the natives had gotten quieter as the Doctor outran them. His hearts were beating fast in his chest and he decided to slow down to a walk. He still regretted wearing blue but then again, being thankful that the chameleon circuit in the TARDIS had broken, leaving it to look like a 1980's phone box. The Doctor smiled, he loved that feeling of adrenaline surging through his body. He didn't have to worry about anyone either as Rose decided to stay in the TARDIS for this one.

All of a sudden, he heard the cries from the villagers again. Without thinking, he dashed forward, sprinting fast as one of them was about 2 metres away from him and if he slowed down, no wonder what they would do to him. He kept on running but the man behind him had slowed down. The Doctor was grateful that his Time Lord body had not let him down. His hearts were beating fast again and he saw blue amongst the green and instantly knew he was close to his Rose. He ran through more bushes and jumped over a log before opening the door of the TARDIS and slamming it shut behind him. He locked it for more security. He smiled, that was fun.

'Doctor?' Rose's soft voice came into the console room. She stopped when she saw the Doctor panting and leaning against the TARDIS door. _He must've run a mile_, she thought.

'Hello, Rose!' He said casting a smile at her.

Rose smiled at him but her smile vanished when saw that his trousers had been ripped from mid thigh to the knee. He had been cut and his long gash was bleeding quite a bit.

'Doctor..' She said, slightly pointing at his cut.

The Doctor looked confused and looked down to where Rose was pointing at. He was cut and it was bleeding.

'Hmm, well okay,' He replied.

'Are you okay?' Rose asked him after a while, looking concerned.

'I think so… no,' The Doctor stumbled onto the ground. He felt dizzy and he wondered how he hadn't noticed being cut while he was running.

'Doctor!' Rose shouted, running towards him. She got down to her knees and looked over at the Doctor. 'Doctor, are you okay?' She said, holding his shoulder.

It took him a few seconds to reply. 'Yes I think so'

'Right, come on up now. I'm going to get you fixed up.' Rose announced.

She helped him up and when he stood he looked down at Rose. 'Rose Tyler, my hero,' He flashed her a smile. She giggled as she helped him hop to the TARDIS's medical bay.


	4. Rory

**Hello guys! Not much to say in this one but I hope you enjoy the chapter. BTW this is the 11th Doctor just after Rory was erased from history and after Amy forgets him. Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

The Doctor fixed his bow tie and continued to work under the TARDIS console. She needed a little fixing up and the Doctor just had to fix her. She was his pride and joy and basically the only thing left that connected with the Doctor. The Doctor messed with a few gadgets and found that two completely different gadgets fit together. With the shrug of a Timelord, he put both of them together and a spark of bright light flashed out, making the Doctor fall of his swing and hit the hard ground.

Amy had heard commotion in the console room so she dashed towards the room to find out what had just happened only to find the Doctor beneath the console on his back. The swing was moving back and forth but gradually slowing to a stop. Was the Doctor alright?

'Doctor! Are you okay?' Amy said as she helped him up. The Doctor groaned and looked at some gadget hatefully. Amy frowned.

'What has the mean gadget done to you?' She said, sounding like she was talking to a child. Well, the Doctor was a child. Him and his beloved bow tie.

'The mean gadget make a spark!' He said pointing at the gadget. 'It made me jump' He said, sulkily.

'Uhh,' Amg groaned. She had to cheer up a sulky Doctor. Again. 'Come on,' She toweed him towards the console and the heart of the TARDIS.

'Right, sit down,' She motioned for him to sit down on the chair and so he did, still sulking.

'Recently you have been sulking…' Amy was about to finish her sentence but was cut off by the Doctor.

'I'm not sulking! I'm just.. sad' The Doctor said to her.

'Why are you sad?' Amy asked, yes his home planet was gone but he was never just automatically sad.

'Rory,' The Doctor said before realising his mistake. His eyes shot up to Amy just incase he saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. She would be so much happier with Rory around.

'Who?' Amy asked as her eyebrows furrowed together.

The Doctor's shoulders sagged, she would never remember him. Not ever, and it was all his fault. The Doctor didn't want her to think about it, she didn't want her to see him all sad and moping because of someone that didn't exist.

'Well! Where are we going this time?!' The Doctor said, jumping up from the seat and circling the console, leaving Amy confused about the unknown 'Rory'.


	5. Sick Amy

** Hello! Sort chapter here but seriously, it's a bit touchy feely for this one. I apologize for my lateness, I'm terrible. Have fun with this incredibly short and feely chapter. BTW this is the 11th Doctor and Amy :) Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

'Amy?' The Doctor asked loudly whilst walking down the corridor of the TARDIS towards her bedroom. 'Amy, where are we off to next?'

He came to her door and knocked loudly, he was impatient. 'Amy! Let's go somewhere!' He asked whilst knocking. Finally, Amy got fed up and got off from her bed to walk to the door. She turned the handle and said 'What?'

The Doctor fought to stare. The reason for this was because Amy looked _terrible. _He nose was red, her eyes were red which also had dark circles underneath and when she spoke her voice croaked. He hesitated, was she still able to travel?

'Um, just wondering..' The Doctor said with a smile, trying his best to not look shocked over her facial features and her overall sickness. 'If you want to go.. somewhere?'

Amy stared at him. He could be so stupid at times. She continued to stare at him, not talking because, honestly, he throat was on fire. Her arms and legs were weak, she felt sick and she had a massive headache.

The Doctor got the message, 'So, no then?' She continued to stare at him. 'Okay, I'll be down at the console if you need me!' He shouted as he skipped down the corridor towards the console room. Amy smiled, he was such a child. She closed her bedroom door and got back into bed and within minutes, she was asleep again.

The Doctor looked around the console room, there was nothing to do apart from travel through time and space but he needed a companion to be with him, he couldn't just go _alone. _That was no fun.

The Doctor had thought to try and fix the chameleon circuit but he thought that he better not, he loved the TARDIS too much for what it was now. Besides, no one apart from his companions would be able to see it anyway. The Doctor sighed and sat down in his chair and stared at the console. He was so _bored. _The TARDIS quietly whirred whilst the Doctor thought heavily about Rose. He still missed her. He still loved her. He was so bored without her. He just wanted her back so that they could go on more adventures and have more laughs. If only he could just see her again, that would mean the world to him. At least she had her own version of him, the human version. Then the Doctor thought about everyone else. Did they see him hurting at times? Did they notice how much Rose had meant to him? Martha had noticed. Of course she noticed, she was a bit jealous, but she had to understand how much Rose had meant to him and in the end, she understood. She was even married now, so that was good.

The Doctor heard Amy cough in her room. Poor thing.

For the rest of the afternoon, the Doctor caught up on some thinking and Amy caught up on some sleeping. All was okay.


	6. Broken Leg Part 1

** You guys are lucky this time, this chapter is coming in two parts! BTW this is the 10th Doctor and Martha. And to the people who read my other novel 'Life after the Weeping Angels' I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's coming to the end of the school year and things are getting hectic. Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

Martha an the Doctor slammed the door of the TARDIS at the same time. Both were panting because they had been running away from aliens, you know, the usual.

'Well that was fun!' The Doctor said to Martha in between breaths. He ran towards the console but faltered and fell over.

'Doctor, are you okay?' Martha asked jogging over to where he lay.

'Yeah, fine. Just a stumble!' He said, shining a smile towards Martha. His leg hurt. He got up and checked the screen that sat in the console. After a while he looked at Martha and asked,

'Do you want to go to the 16th century?'

Martha could not hold in her excitement. 'Yes!'

The Doctor smiled.

'Well go get changed then! Can't go walking around wearing denim and such in the 16th century!' He smiled, he tried to cover the pain he was feeling in his leg. He must've bashed it against something while they were running. Same place where he cut it while he was traveling...

Well, with Rose.

Martha skipped gleefully towards the cupboard. And immediately the Doctor sat down on his chair and pulled up his trouser leg to reveal a large purple bruise. He winced when he touched it. He couldn't go running for a while with this now, how was he going to cope?

He'll just avoid anywhere were running wasn't necessary. Yeah, because that plan will work out. He stood up and winced, the pain was getting worse now. Well, Martha was a medical student… No. He didn't need anyone to help him. He just needed to stop running for a couple of days. That was all.

Martha had come out of the closet wearing exquisite 16th century style clothing. She smiled at him and he smiled back. As she walked to the console, careful not to trip on her dress, she said 'Aren't you going to wear anything?'

'Oh, I doubt it. Me in a bright blue suit? Suits every century!' He said as he pulled down the lever. The TARDIS shook as it travelled through the time vortex making the Doctor and Martha loose footing and fall over. _The Doctor forgot about that bit_, and he fought back a cry of pain. His leg was in so much pain. As he tried to get up he stumbled and fall back down, he had lost feeling in his foot. Martha had got up and she frowned at the Doctor who was still on the floor. He should be out of the door by now.

'Doctor…' She tried to say.

'No, I'm fine,' He said.

Martha's medical training came kicking in at that instant. Failure to get up, pain or loss of feeling in either arms, legs or abdomen. He was trying to get up using his arms and bending over so they were fine. But only one of his legs was bent, the other was straight. Straighter than normal, he was in pain.

'Doctor, stop moving,' Martha said, lightly putting both arms on his shoulders to restrain him from causing any more damage.

'I'm fine…' Martha interrupted the Doctor by putting a finger to her lips and looking at him sternly.

'You are my patient and I am your doctor and I'm not going anywhere until I help you.' Martha said sternly because she knew what the Doctor would do. Whine and protest and some more whining. She lifted up his trouser leg and gasped. The bruise that sat on his leg was big, like, _really_ big.


	7. Broken Leg Part 2

**Here is your chapter for today! Might not be able to post another till Friday, but be patient! I would love ideas from my brilliant readers as I am kinda running out of some. Either PM me or review!Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

The Doctor was laying on a white hospital bed in the medical bay of the TARDIS, which he never really knew he had. His leg had been wrapped up and put in a cast. He had broken it and some tissues had been torn which explained a lot. He smiled, what would he do without Martha. For all he knew, he could be walking around with his unknown broken leg, hiding it from Martha at this time if she hadn't paid so much attention to him.

_Attention. _Why was she paying this much attention. Sure, it was fine to pay _some _attention to him but not as much as Martha. She must really care for people then. Or she just cares for the Doctor more. Why? Was it because he was an alien or the last of his kind or that she feels bad about something? No. It had been staring him in the face. When they visited Shakespeare and they were going to sleep she said something. What was it? Oh it was 'intimate'.

'Oh..' The Doctor didn't know what to feel. He couldn't talk about it with her. He couldn't… He was Rose's. He still hadn't got over her. He missed her and flashbacks would even occur in his dreams. The last _real _look they shared just before Pete pressed that big yellow button. The big yellow button that separated them forever.

'Rose..' He sighed.

He had been thinking about her a lot recently. He didn't know why. He just missed her more for some reason.

Martha walked in carrying a glass of water. She smiled when she came near to him. The Doctor made up his mind, he was going to ignore the flirting and hinting. He was going to play stupid.

'You feeling okay?' She asked.

'Yeah, well, leg hurts but apart from that, all good!' He flashed her a smile and she smiled back.

She sat on a chair next to him and they just talked. For the rest of the time they were stuck on the TARDIS because the Doctor could not walk. They talked about everything, family, pets, jobs, school and quite frankly, they learnt a great deal from each other. But through the Doctor's smile and laughs, Martha knew he missed her. She knew that he missed his Rose.


	8. Sick Donna

**Hello! I want to thank a guest for the review which gave me this wonderful story below this. The is the tenth Doctor and Donna before she turned into Doctor-Donna and had the memories erased from her mind. That was a sad episode. I miss Donna :( Oh well, have fun! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

The Doctor circled his console and checked his screen, they were ready to go for some travelling today. Only Donna wanted some rest so that's what the Doctor did, gave her some rest. He assumed that she would be ready soon, she woke up about an hour ago to have some breakfast. She didn't look good either. Very pale and tired looking.

Donna came into the console, she had a headache, her muscles were sore and she felt sick. All that running around yesterday was taking its toll. She majorly regretted it now.

Donna had come in and she really didn't look too good judging by the Doctor. He knew when someone was ill and he knew just the right medicine for her.

'So, no travelling today?' He asked looking at her with concern.

Donna thought for a moment. She was fine; a run would probably make her feel better.

'No, let's go to that moon you were talking about yesterday!' She said, hiding her sickness as much as she could. She didn't want to miss an exciting adventure today.

'You don't look that wel-' The Doctor had tried to say.

'I'm not sick.' Donna cut in.

'I didn't say you were sick, I just said that you weren't looking that we-'

'Watch it Martian boy!'

'I'm not Marti-'

The Doctor was cut off by Donna running away from the console and down the corridor. What was with her? So the Doctor followed her only to have the bathroom door shut in his face. He was confused for a moment but then understood what was happening. He cringed and hoped that she would clean up after her. Travelling while being sick was not a good thing, especially if you were travel sick for cars, buses, aeroplanes and, well, the TARDIS.

After a while, she came out of the bathroom and looked at the Doctor.

'Sorry, about that,'

'Come on, let's go over here,' The Doctor said suddenly as he tugged lightly on Donna's T-shirt.

'Wha- Where are we going?' Donna asked. The Doctor didn't reply but Donna saw the sign.

_Medical Bay_

'Oh, no no no,' Donna started 'I do not need medical attention!'

'But then we can go travel sooner!' The Doctor whined. 'Look!'

The Doctor pulled out a bottle of yellow thick liquid.

'This will cure any type of human illness within 15 minutes,' He added.

Donna looked at the disgusting bottle full of god knows what. It made her feel even worse.

'No! Definitely not!' Donna said.

'Why no-'

'Because I said so!' Donna cut him off again.

Donna left the room leaving the Doctor standing alone with a little hurt boy look on his face.

Now he had to wait to travel again.


	9. Dizzy

**Hey! So things are busy for me and I don't have time to work on my FanFics :( Including 'Life after the Weeping Angels'. Oh well, here's a longer chapter for you! BTW this is the 10th and Rose. Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

The sun was rising on the planet Balahanzar and the Doctor and Rose stood at the end of an empty street. The yellow glow of the sun was spreading slowly and both of them were waiting for rush hour. Rose had no idea what to expect but the Doctor was practically jumping on his feet in excitement. Rose tried to find out what was going to happen by looking at the street but she found nothing. Just a bunch of buildings and an empty road where nothing moved and nothing made a sound apart from the occasional gust of wind. The Doctor made a sound that made him sound like a 5 year old waiting to see Santa Claus in the mall.

'Hold my hand Rose, it's going to get busy!' The Doctor whispered to her with a huge smile plastered onto his face.

And that's what Rose did, she held his hand and waited. And sure enough, 20 seconds after the Doctor whispered to her, a bell from a nearby house went off. It dinged twice and then everything went quiet for a moment.

All of a sudden something rushed past her and she jumped. Something else ran in front of the two of them. Rose jumped again but the Doctor expected it. That was it. Just two _things _ran past them and nothing more. Rose was confused, surely there was more. Her eyebrows clashed together and she looked at the Doctor with a look on her face to say _was that it?_

The Doctor just smiled at her and looked down the street. And so the street was quiet again. But not for long. Rose could hear, what, scuttling? The pitter patter of feet against concrete. Rose blinked and opened her eyes to find that the fast, zooming creatures where all over the place, stalls had been set up and the zooming creatures made Rose feel dizzy. The Doctor laughed besides her.

'Oh these creatures! Beautiful! Ha!'

Rose was stunned, within thirty seconds the zooming creatures had set up stalls and where already cooking things on the street where else it would take a normal human hours to set these up. The Doctor started to walk, tugging Rose alongside him, he was still excited.

They spent a few minutes looking at items that the blurry creatures where selling. Rose couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of some of these items. Even though Rose had been travelling with the Doctor for a few years, everything was still strange, alien and impossible. Rose like the impossibility of some of these items.

But finally the blurry creatures had got to Rose, the impossible humanoids were travelling fast and she could not see them properly but she could hear the _whoosh_ that they made as they sped past her. It made her feel dizzy and faint. Rose decided to put it off until she was feeling really bad.

They continued to look at items until it was too overwhelming for Rose and she tugged lightly on the Doctor's long brown coat.

'Doctor…,' She whispered over the _whooshes _of the creatures. He turned to look at her just as Rose fell to the ground.

* * *

Rose stirred and opened her eyes. She felt something warm and heavy on her. The Doctor's coat was draped over her and her head lay on the Doctor's chest. Both of them were laying on the Doctor's bed in the TARDIS. He never slept there, hell, he probably didn't even sleep. The Doctor looked down at Rose.

'Hello, sleepy head,' He smiled.

Rose smiled back at him, what could she do without him.


	10. October

** Hello! Sorry I have been neglecting all my fantastic viewers! I have been working on both stories and a _third _one! The third story may be posted although I am not sure about it. Anyway, I forgot to mention at the start of this FanFiction that I am sorry to all the viewers who have had something like this happen to them and that I do not intend to make my viewers feel uncomfortable. BTW this is the 9th Doctor, before he met Rose and after he regenerated is a bit of a sad chapter but enjoy it nevertheless! Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

The Doctor was standing inbetween two people on a muddy field in 1930. Those two people were dirty and caked with mud after wrestling with each other. The Doctor had stopped them and were trying to reason with the both of them to stop arguing. There was a large man on one side of the Doctor and a skinny bloke on the other.

'You give me back my sheep!' The large man shouted over to the skinny one.

'I tell you! I ain't stolen no sheep!' The skinny bloke shouted back. He had a rather thick London accent as for the large man too. The skinny boy looked so young, the Doctor reckoned he was 17, no more than that.

'You liar!' The large man went slightly red in the face from anger and he was about to charge at the skinny one before the Doctor raised his hands outwards to stop the both of them from charging at each other.

'Stop!' The Doctor shouted, mostly at the large man, 'Let's be reasonable and think.'

'Yeah, let's think!' The skinny one shouted to the large man. 'I didn't steal no sheep!'

The large man growled at him and the Doctor feared he might charge and so he didn't expect the large man to pull out a large pistol. The Doctor had a look of surprise painted on his face, he didn't expect anyone to have a gun around the poor streets of London.

The skinny boy's eyebrows furrowed together. He didn't know understand what just happened.

'Yeah, did a bit of stealing of my own you know,' The large man said, slightly stroking his weapon.

'Sir, put the gun down,' The Doctor said to him.

The large man raised his arm, directing it at the skinny boy.

'You ain't gonna shoot me!' The skinny boy shouted over to the large man.

'Oh just you wait.' The large man said. He grinned just before he pulled the trigger.

'No!' The Doctor shouted but he was too late. The skinny boy had a surprised look on his face and within a few moments, his shirt had been soaked in blood and he collapsed to the ground. The Doctor looked back at the large man, he was grinning and winked at the Doctor before walking down the field. The Doctor couldn't run after the man, he had to help the boy.

He hurried over to him and saw that he was conscious and bleeding heavily from his torso. Unsure of what to do, the Doctor knelt beside him and looked at him sympathetically.

'Why do you attend to the help of a poor beggar, Sir?'

'To me, you are not a poor beggar.' The Doctor stated. 'You're brilliant and just so… Fantastic!'

The Doctor smiled at him reassuringly whilst putting the boy's hand over the wound and helping him apply pressure to it. The boy chuckled.

'Don't bother chasing that man down. No one ain't gonna care that he shot someone like me, they probably won't believe you.' The boy said, looking straight into the Doctor's eyes. He grunted in pain.

'No,no no,' The Doctor held him close. He was so young, he had a whole life to live and it was going to end in front of the Doctor's eyes. 'Don't go, you'll get help soon. I promise,'

The boy looked at him for a moment. 'Thank you for being here for me, Sir,'

The Doctor stared at him, unable to say anything. He was frozen, unable to help the boy. He stared as the boy went limp and his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling one last time. Nothing was to be said. No one was around to help, nothing could be done. The Doctor went numb and cold,

'What was your name?' He whispered, unable to get a response from the lifeless body he now held in his arms. Anger flared up in his chest and the Doctor gritted his teeth as he told himself. _Nothing can be done_

* * *

The Doctor stood beside a freshly made grave which was unnamed but had a death date engraved onto it.

It read, 'October 16th, 1930'

The Doctor sighed. No one knew the boy's name. He didn't have any family, friends, education or even a home. He was a homeless person that begged for food and was looked down on, but he had made one friend, one friend to be with when he died. That friend was the Doctor.

Once again, the Doctor had lost another friend and once again he turned to make way for the TARDIS before dropping a flower on the unnamed grave.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry for those viewers who have had something like this happen to them like getting shot or losing someone.**


	11. Mutant Rat

**Hello, this one was an idea that just popped into my head. I feel a bit mean though, Amy has suffered so much in my fics... Maybe I should kill Rory? Ahaha hope you like this fic. BTW this is the 11th Doctor and Amy before she told him that she was marrying Rory. Have fun! Stay Awesome -Me And The Tiem Vortex**

* * *

In all the time, Amy had been traveling with the Doctor, she never thought that she would someday be walking inside a sewer. They were in a sewer searching for the mutant rats that the Doctor had been so intrigued to see. Amy wrinkled her nose from the smell of the sewers and she took care not to step in anything gross. Whilst walking in the sewer, constant dripping could be heard the whole time through and they were walking towards total darkness apart from the faint light from torches that both Amy and the Doctor were carrying. The walking continued for several minutes before Amy noticed a scuttling behind her. She stopped and turned her torch in the direction where the scuttling came from. As she did this, the scuttling stopped. Amy's eyebrows creased and she continued walking. After several moments, she heard the scuttling and turned around faster to look at it only to see a big furry creature jumping towards her. Before she could even react the creature latched onto her wrist and bit down hard. Before Amy shrieked, she noticed the creatures eyes were glowing green and she realized when before they even came to check out the mutant rats, the Doctor said 'they have massive green eyes that glow in the dark Amy! Eyes, that glow in the dark! Haha!' And so Amy realized that the creature who was biting her was a mutant rat. She shrieked and shook her arm to get rid of the foul creature. It dropped off and scuttled away just as the Doctor came running to her to find out what happened.

"A rat! A mutant rat... Thingy," she shrieked.

The Doctor paused for a second, looking around before saying,

"Where did it go?!" He said, gleefully.

He jogged up an down the sewer to try and catch a sight of the creature, and Amy looked down to where the rat came into contact. She was surprised to see that her wrist had two large bite marks and blood was dripping from it onto the sewer floor. She froze in shock before finally whispering,

"Doctor,"

He was still frantically trying to find the creature, searching high and low for it.

"Doctor," Amy said, a little louder this time.

This time, Amy caught the Doctor's attention and he looked over to Amy who was looking down at her wrist and looked frightfully pale under the light of his torch. He looked at her wrist and noticed the large amount of deep red blood dripping from it. He instantly knew something was wrong and he ran up to Amy immediately.

"Amy, stay calm. Don't look at it. Amy listen to me," The Doctor said, looking into her eyes and trying to pry her attention away from the bleeding bite. She looked into his eyes and breathed deeply to avoid the oncoming shock that might rattle through her at any moment.

"You're going to be okay," he said to her.

Amy knew he was lying, when he said that he was not smiling, he usually smiled but now he didn't know what to expect and now he was worrying. The Doctor held the touch to her wrist and realized that it was bleeding more. He touched her skin above her wrist and flinched at the coolness of her skin. Amy way in trouble and the Doctor knew it. And so without warning, Amy felt a wave of numbness and she was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

Amy opened her eyes to the bright, white room of the TARDIS's medical bay, which she didn't know existed until a couple of weeks ago when she suffered a bee sting. She heard the continuous beepin of a heart monitor that seemed steady. Then she felt some pressure on her hand as she realized that the Doctor was holding her hand. She looked over to him and groggily asked,

"What happened, Doctor?"

He paused for a moment before answering, almost like he was making sure of the right thing to say.

"You were poisoned Amy," he said. He took a deep breath and let it out quickly. "I'm so sorry Amy, it was my fault. We never should have gone there." He said in a low voice.

Amy felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault, but he always seemed to blame everything on himself.

"Hey," Amy said, smiling at the Doctor, "it's okay, I quite liked the mutant rats,"

The Doctor chuckled and looked at Amy right in the eye. They stayed that way for a few moments as the heart monitor beeped steadily. Amy had been really sick and the Doctor worried that he was going to lose her. She was cold and her pulse was barely visible but he got her to the TARDIS quick enough for no real damage to take place. He smiled. Amy was going to be okay.


	12. A British Gallifreyan

**Like I have said on my other story, I am so SO sorry about being _this _late. I took a long holiday off of writing... sorry.

Here is another chapter to read now. I hope the next one is longer, because I feel bad. Really bad.

Again... sorry :(

Stay Awesome -Me And The Time Vortex**

* * *

The Doctor sat in his chair and looked at the console, he thought about the human TARDIS for a moment before being distracted by Amy. She stepped into the main area and down the stairs where she sat down next to the Doctor, wearing her short skirt, red top and boots.

The Doctor was about to jump up and start heading towards 25th century Earth before Amy stopped him by telling him,

'Rory's sick,'

The Doctor purposely groaned loudly in annoyance. Rory being sick meant that they couldn't travel because Amy had to be besides him.

'Yes, I know, I know but hey! We could just hang around in the TARDIS?' Amy asked.

The Doctor groaned again and sunk deeper into the chair he was sat in.

Amy sighed and also did the same, the both of them watched the time rotor rise up and fall down for many minutes until they could both hear scuffling behind them. They turned around and looked at the sick Rory covered in nothing but a thick wooly quilt wrapped around him. His nose was red and he couldn't stop sniffling, but his face was pale white. Not a good mixture of colours.

The Doctor agreed with Amy this time, Rory was _not _okay.

Rory stood and swayed for a few seconds and coughed before talking with his raspy voice.

'No Amy, you go and have fun with him, I'll just stay here and..' Rory paused for a second, swaying slightly. His face turned the slightest bit grey as Rory stared ahead of him.

'Rory..' The Doctor stood up. He knew that Rory was going to faint and he took some more steps towards Rory whilst Amy stood and prepared for something to happen. Just as the Doctor was going to say his name again. Rory 's eyes fell back and his body started to fall backwards.

The Doctor sprinted forward and just caught Rory's head as Amy kneeled at the other side of Rory trying to wake him up.

'Let's get him to his bed Amy,' The Doctor suggested.

Amy nodded in agreement.

* * *

They both watched Rory sleep and both heard him snore occasionally in which Amy giggled at. Rory was okay now, his blood pressure had just gone out of balance for a few moments, causing him to faint.

He was now wrapped snugly in his quilt with water to the side of him. The Doctor chuckled and head off to the kitchen with Amy following him.

Amy then watched as the Doctor put the kettle on to boil and made 2 cups of tea. When he had finished he pushed a cup towards her whilst sipping his own. Amy frowned,

'Since when do you drink tea?' She asked.

'Since now,' The Doctor replied.

Amy paused for a while 'How very British of you,' She smirked.


End file.
